1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing technique of a light-emitting device, and in particular to a light-emitting device package and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various light-emitting devices have advanced with the development and advances in technologies to satisfy customers in the modern world. Among the various light-emitting devices, there has been a trend for light-emitting diodes (LEDs) to gradually replace traditional illuminated devices (for example, fluorescent lamps and incandescent lights) due to advantages such as low heat generation, low energy consumption, long lifespans, and small volumes.
The package for LED includes a substrate, an insulating layer and a circuit layer. The insulating layer may have at least one opening such that the LEDs are disposed therein.
The sidewall of the insulating layer, however, is prone to yellowing upon being illuminated by the LEDs. The sidewall of the insulating layer suffering from yellowing may absorb light emitted from the LEDs. As a result, the brightness of the LED package is dramatically decreased.
Therefore, a novel light-emitting device package is desired to solve or mitigate the aforementioned problems.